


More than a Bodyguard

by AstronSouls



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Belence, F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 01:45:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4372379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstronSouls/pseuds/AstronSouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny has always been Mattie’s bodyguard since she could remember, but sometimes feelings change from distain to love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	More than a Bodyguard

Danny’s POV

She was walking ten paces in front of me, as it always has been since I was very young in training; after all I was just her body guard or so many thought.

I am her protector, confidant and so much more now, my name is Danny, a werewolf that has pledged her life to protect one very particular vampire.

At first Mattie was a pain in the ass, so pretentious and I wanted to kill her but I couldn’t; how would it look if the personal bodyguard killed their charge?

But today is different, as soon as everyone else leaves the garden she stops moving and I close in those ten paces; she turns and gives me a rare smile.

“So what do you think of the counsel then?” she asks and moves to sit on a bench nearby.

I follow but stay standing, “I could barely hear with you all talking so fast, but I do not think it well to do away with so many peasants, they are how you all gain your gold.”

“This is true, most of the counsel just want extra snacks” Mattie says and then leans back looking me up and down, “Have I ever told you how sexy you are in armor?”

A blush comes upon my cheeks, thank the gods for the helmet “A few times, Mattie.”

My mind wanders back when we first met, she hated me…I hated her and she tried everything to remove me as her guard; my how things have changed.

Sitting down beside her, I pull my helmet off “So what else do you have to do today?”

“Nothing which is a surprise, but I am thankful for it, I know you have nothing you always follow me around.” She smiles, so I know it’s not a jab.

“Well it is my job to protect you, like in the market six months ago.” I reply and I see her eyes widen and I laugh.

“You promised never to bring that up again!” she says and slaps my iron clad arm.

“Hey not my fault you picked a fight and then couldn’t handle it and I had to jump in” I laugh and grab her hands, instantly we both get quiet, “Remember when we used to hate each other?”

Mattie nods looking into my green eyes, then moving some red strands of hair out of my face “Very much so, I couldn’t stand the sight or smell of you for years.”

“Likewise my love, I mean you knew right away what I was and were so disgusted.” I now remember it fondly.

“You, yourself didn’t like me yet you still pledged your life to protect, and now I am so grateful you did.” Mattie’s eyes softened, which rarely happens unless in complete privacy.

I lean forward taking a gauntlet off and cup her cheek, “I would do anything for you my love, even die for you.”

She rests a hand over mind, “then live for me instead, bad enough one of us is already dead.”

This makes me laugh and I nod, “Then I will live for you.”

We both lean in and lips caress one another softly, it wasn’t heated; just a simple kiss of love and devotion.

She pulls back smiling, “So shall we see what trouble we can get into?”

“Lead the way Milady”

END


End file.
